No digas nada
by NohiisLoQiis
Summary: Un amigo y una amiga. Solos en una casa. Viendo una pelicula. La mano de el recorre de arriba abajo su espalda. Que pasara? Vean dentro. LEMMON


Era un dia normal y corriente como todos los demas, salia de mi clase para dirigirme al aseo, cuando vi a mi amiga Ino

Ey, loca nos vamos ya?- dijo Ino que ya llevaba una hora esperando a que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el ir por fin a casa

Si, espera que voy al servicio- dije encaminandome hacia el Cuando sali vimos a unos amigos, Sasuke y Naruto.

Un momento chicos que voy a coger mis cosas y nos vamos- dije apresurandome a la clase a recoger mis cosas

Vale- digeron al unisono Salimos hacia fuera del instituto y hablamos sobre el botellon del sabado

Yo ahora estoy sola en casa hasta tarde que mis padres no estan, veniros si quereis- les dije a mis amigos

Okeii- dijo Sasuke

Yo no puedo- contesto Naruto

Llegamos hasta la casa de Ino y nos fuimos hacia mi casa. Subimos las escaleras y entramos en mi casa. Poco despues nos pusimos a ver una pelicula. Estabamos muy juntitos, pero no me importaba, no iba ha hacer nada malo ya que Sasuke tenia novia y encima era mi amiga. Seguiamos viendo la pelicula y de repente note como comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda y como mo iba acercando a sus labios, pero me apartaba, hasta que alcanzo mis labios, menos mal que consegui apartarme y le dije:  
>Tienes novia- y acto seguido se aparto, me seguia acariciando la espalda, pero yo ni me inmute, me gustaba, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, esa caricia. Se acosto en la cama y yo a su lado. Aun me acariciaba la espalda, cuando yo solo tenia mi mano en su pecho, acto seguido puso mi pierna encima suya y comenzo a acariciarla. Yo seguia quedandome quieta mi cuerpo no respondia a lo que me mandaba mi mente. De repente sin darme cuenta, me puso sobre el y comenzo a besarme y lo peor esque le segui la corrientte auunque en mi interior queria quitarme, aunque alomejor en mi corazon queria eso...<br>Empezo a moverme sobre el haciendo notar su ereccion, que estaba ya despierta.

Esto esta mal- dije entre el beso, aunque en mi mente no queria parar

Porque esta mal?- me contesto aun moviendome sobre el

Tienes novia, y encima tu novia es mi amiga- en ese instante me quito las manos de la espalda, la verdad es que me fastidio bastante, me habia acostumbrado a sus caricias y no queria que me dejara de tocar, aunque haciendo eso estaba poniendole los cuernos a su novia, mi amiga, odiada por mucha gente por meterse en yo no era asi. Me aparte de el y se levanto para irse, no queria que se fuera, no queria que me dejara sola...

Quedate un ratito mas y asi de paso duermes que tienes cara de sue o, venga porfavor no me dejes sola- le dije agarrandolo de la mano para que volviera a mi cuarto

Solo un rato- me dijo, yo lo abraze, no se, siempre me pasa, normalmente cuando es un chico y mas mi amigo, me siento protegida en sus brazos, y no queria que me dejara de abrazar y el tampoco parecia querer dejar de abrazarme. Poco a poco me fue llevando hasta la cama y se acosto en ella conmigo encima, pero me aparte. Y de nuevo nos pusimos a ver la peli, y volvieron las caricias, los besos...

Te los quito- me dijo con las manos en mis pantalones

No se- le conteste, no queria admitir que queria que me los quitara & me me hiciera el amor locamente, como ya he dicho, tiene novia. Pero aun asi me los quito Comenzo a penetrarme, no soy virgen, pero aun asi me dolio un poco. Como no teniamos mucha comodidad, me puso de cara a la cama y me comenzo a penetrar por detras.

Tienes condones?- me pregunto dejando que moverse

No- rapidamente saco su miembro y comenzo a metermelo por mi cavidad anal

No, no, no Sasuke, que ahi duele- le dije intentando quitarsela,pero me cogio la mano y la puso al lado de mi cabeza

Pero esque no tengo condon- me dijo, yo le aprete la mano porque me dolia.

Por favor quitate que duele- le conteste logrando apartarle la mano para poder poner mi mano entre nosotros y separarle- Por favor que duele...- le dije y el volvio a poner mi mano en la misma posicion que antes

Tranquila que ya me corro- me dijo para seguir embistiendome por mi cavidad anal.

Que no! quitaaa- le dije consiguiendo apartarlo, me gire para que no siguiera penetrandome y me beso, un beso que hizo que todo me diera igual y volviera a caer en lo mismo, me volvio a girar y penetrarme, ante eso lanze un gemido de dolor. Supestamente cuando ya llevas un tiempo haciendolo se te pasa el dolor, pero no, a mi me dolia mas en cuanto mas se movia. Olvide un poco mi dolor cada vez que dejaba caer su respiracion caliente en mi cuello, me probocaban unas placenteras cosquillas, siguio moviendose, mientras cogia mi mano y yo gemia mas de dolor que de placer, el solo soltaba algun gru ido, siguio embistiendo aun mas hasta que alcanzo el orgasmo y se corrio en mi cavidad quito de encima mio, y nos vestimos.

Que vas a hacer?- me dijo mientras cogia su mochila

Pues yo quedarme en casa y tu irte que van a llegar mis padres...- le dije mientras le acompa aba a la puerta. Le di dos besos y abri la puerta

No digas nada- dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras

Tu tampoco- le respondi.

* * *

><p>Hola, se que no es gran cosa, pero es el primer LEMMON que hago :$ Espero que os guste :)<p>

Feliiz Naviidad :D

PD: Es un one-shot, pero sii quereiis puedo hacerlo mas extenso. Estoy abierta a cualquier cosa, sugerencias & criticas

Cuiidaros Mucho. Beshiittos ^-^

:)


End file.
